


Honey, I'm home!

by scribblenubbin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been away on a week long mission and Janet has missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm home!

Janet paced the floor of her private quarters impatiently. Sam had been gone for nearly a week now and she missed her girlfriend. She hated these long missions, which separated them. The clock that had once ticked out every second until Sam’s return now stood silent. Janet had removed the batteries to lessen the torture. Another couple of days like this and she feared she would go insane. She flung herself onto the couch and closed her eyes. She hadn’t slept properly since Sam and the rest of SG-1 had gone on their latest mission to seek out rebel Jaffa who may become allies. Closing her eyes had caused problems. She imagined Sam in awful situations, being held captive, tortured. It hurt the Doctor to think of her girl like that.  
  
It was as she started dozing off that Janet heard a knock at her door. Too tired to stand she yelled, “Come in.” thinking it would just be another medical emergency. She opened her eyes and blinked in disbelief.  
  
“Hey beautiful! Did you miss me?” Sam stood in the doorway wearing her fatigues and a smile on her face.  
“Sam… is it really you?” Janet prayed she wasn’t dreaming. She rose to her feet and walked towards her girlfriend.  
“It’s me.” Sam shut the door with her foot and opened her arms. It felt like forever since she had seen Janet.  
“When did you get back?” Janet leant into Sam, smelling that familiar scent, running her hand across that supple skin.  
“About an hour ago. Hammond wanted us to debrief straight away and then we had to have the usual medical tests. I thought you would have been there.” She frowned a little. “But I’m kinda glad you weren’t. It means you’re not on duty and I get to spend some time with you.” She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.  
“If I’d have known you were back, I’d have been there in a heartbeat.” Janet nuzzled into Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam gently led Janet towards the bedroom. She pulled Janet towards her and gently pressed her lips against the brunette’s. Janet hungrily responded, realising for the first time since Sam had walked in the door just how much she had physically missed Sam as well as emotionally. She felt that all too familiar tingling between her legs and tried to push it out of her mind. Jumping Sam the moment she got home was probably not the best move to make. Sam gently pulled her lips away from Janet’s in order to speak.  
  
“I see you have missed me.” A broad grin swept across the scientist’s face.  
“I… I have.” Janet stammered.  
“I’ve missed you too.” Sam smiled. “I’ve missed cuddling up with you, the sound of your voice, the smell of your skin…” She paused. “The way you fuck me longer and harder than anyone else ever has.” She whispered the last words.  
“Sam…” Janet smiled. “I would have thought you’d want to rest. Gate travel does tend to tire you out.”  
“I rested during debrief.” Sam grinned. “Now, I want to show my girlfriend just how much I’ve missed her.  
  
She gently placed her hand around Janet’s waist and pulled her closer before kissing her once more, this time allowing her tongue to run across the brunette’s lower lip. Janet let out a soft moan and parted her lips, allowing Sam access to her mouth. Without hesitation, the blond probed inside Janet’s mouth, massaging her tongue against Janet’s. A week was definitely too long to go without seeing her girlfriend. Sam’s hands roamed inside Janet’s shirt, grasping her back. She wanted to make up for lost time.  
  
Janet deepened her kisses, desperate to feel her girlfriend next to her, inside her. She fumbled behind her and found the bedroom door handle, flicked the switch and pushed the door open, the two of them almost falling through the doorway. Sam brought her hands to the front of Janet’s body quickly undoing the buttons of her pale blue shirt. She was desperate to feel that soft skin beneath her fingers. Janet mimicked Sam’s actions, pulling the black tank top up over Sam’s breasts, breaking the kiss for a moment so that she could pull the top over the blond’s head before allowing Sam to push Janet’s shirt from her shoulders.  
  
Hands fumbled at bra clasps, clothing discarded all over the room, before the pair fell onto Janet’s bed. Sam rolled Janet underneath her and smiled down at the brunette.   
  
“Why, Doctor, I do believe you’re wet.” She grinned, running her hand between Janet’s thighs, making her shiver with anticipation.  
“So are you.” Janet smiled back, gently probing between Sam’s legs. Sam groaned with pleasure at the intrusion and gently thrust two of her own fingers inside of her girlfriend.  
  
Kissing passionately, the pair began to thrust in and out of each other, building to a fast and frenzied pace. Both women desperate for release. It took mere minutes before Janet’s back arched, causing her to thrust her fingers deeper inside Sam, brushing her g-spot and sending the blond over the edge too. Sam’s muscles clenched Janet’s fingers as Janet’s did the same to hers. Both women shuddered violently, screaming with pleasure.  
  
As the women relaxed, Sam rolled gently onto her side and smiled at her girlfriend. She ran a hand through Janet’s hair, pushing it away from the doctor’s face. Janet returned the smile.  
  
“If that’s what it’s going to be like every time you get back from a long mission, I think I’ll have to use the time you’re away to rest.” Janet laughed gently.  
“I’m only getting started.” Sam panted. Her chest rising and falling rapidly.


End file.
